Various types of cautionary or warning devices have been available in the art. For example, everyone is well acquainted with the orange polymer molded cones that are placed along the highway, generally at construction sites, to warn the drivers that care must be exercised due to the presence of construction workers, emergency conditions, or other activity that requires a slow down and that careful attention be exercised by the drivers. Other types of cautioning devices may include flares, or other types of related means that alert the routine driver that care should be exercised.
The current invention provides a similar cautionary warning, but in an entirely different structure and way.
An example of various specific prior art available relating to the subject matter of this invention can be seen in the Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,807, which shows a collapsible traffic cone marker. This has a cylindrical base portion, an upwardly extending spiral reflective marker, capable of collapsing and nesting within the base portion.
The patent to Bernard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,050, shows another collapsible marker cone. It also utilizes a coil strip that may be pushed downwardly, into a flattened configuration, or pulled upwardly, into a cone shape.
The patent to Galiano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,705, shows a collapsible road marker and method. This device is also a spiral, having a coil spring that holds the spiral spring upwardly, and incorporates reflective members to provide a caution.
The patent to Yen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,554, shows a rocking road emergency warning sign. This device utilizes a coiled member, of spiral shape, and in which concludes a top cover at the top of the spiral shaped body.
The patent to Chaikian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,825, is upon an artificial Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,590 is upon another spiral Christmas tree construction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,764, involves the usage of LED lamps and a polarized socket assembly for a decorative lamp strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,063 shows an apparatus for arranging decorative lights. This is also some form of a Christmas tree mechanism.
The patent to Gary et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,168, shows a decorative tree/light illuminator display system.
There is also a design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,319, upon a decorative light tree.
The patent to Rahman, No. Des. 421,810, shows a flat to spiral light set.
These are the known prior art.